


Quiver

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 3. A different way that the bodyguard conversation could have gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiver

Veronica saw red when she realized Logan hired a bodyguard to follow her around. Her whole body quivered with her rage as she opened the door to his Neptune Grand suite. She saw him lounging on the couch and unleashed on him, unable to hold it in. "You hired a bodyguard!? How could you?"

Logan didn't back down. Then again, when did he _ever_ back down? "Yeah, I did. I'm not going to apologize either. You want to keep working the rape case. Fine. I understand why you need to see it through. I don't like it, but believe it or not, I do understand your reasons. But I'm not going to watch you put yourself in danger. At least with Dave, I know someone's watching your back, and if something happens, you won't be alone this time."

She took a deep breath. She wished Logan would yell at her and lose his composure. When he lashed out at her, it was easier to be angry and self-righteous. "You had no right to go behind my back with it."

"Maybe, but if I asked you, you would have said no. I know you're angry, but I will do anything I have to in order to protect you. Even if it makes you hate me."

Unable to help herself, Veronica felt herself soften towards him. After all, she, more than anyone, knew what it was like to go overboard and even have some tailgated. She had done it more than once, and didn't she tap into his phone's GPS earlier that year because she didn't trust him? And her motives were much more selfish than his. "Logan, I don't hate you, but I also don't like being followed."

Logan stood up, his stance rigid. "You have no idea how scared I was when I saw you on that parking garage's floor. If I hadn't come when I did..." He swallowed. "If I hadn't heard the car alarm and decided to check it out...It's too hard to even _think_ about what might have happen. You won't back away from the case? I'll accept that. But I'm not backing down on this. Dave is there to protect you. That's it. He'll stay out of your way unless he sees you in danger."

Veronica wanted to fight him some more on it, but she was so tired, and the last thing she wanted was to scare the people who cared about her. If Logan was this scared, she couldn't imagine how her father felt. And would it be so bad to have a little muscle backing her up?

"Logan..."

"I'm not apologizing either."

Veronica rolled her eyes. Maybe he was wrong to do it without her knowledge, but his heart was in the right place, and she didn't feel as if she was owed an apology. "Shut up," she muttered, walking to him and pulling his lips to hers for a hungry and consuming kiss.

As his hands worked their ways under her shirt, her body began quivering once again, but this time, it was for a different—and much more pleasurable—reason.

**Author's Note:**

> This is begging to be continued into a Season 3 complete AU


End file.
